Pushing Me Away
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: This is a small one-shot. Everything went well in the life of Sakura, until she has learned something, she really didnt expect it from Sasuke. But they warned her ... pairing: Sasu/Saku - Akat/Saku. Summary Suxx sorry :


Hello Everybody :D

It's a one shot.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Pairing: Sasu/Saku - Akat/Saku :D

I still don't have Naruto... But i have the rest of the story héhé =).

I don't have too the song "**Pushing Me Away: Linkin Park**" :(

* * *

The rain fall in down in Konoha.

Like the tears of Sakura.

She was collapsed on her bed, she didn't have courage anymore, her world fall in piece.

This afternoon, she was still happy.

She walked in the street with her first lover Sasuke, they loved each other since already one year.

It was really happiness for Sakura, or at leat she believed this.

**Sasuke ****:** S_akura, i'm sorry but i need to say something to you._

_I lied to you. I don't love you anymore, i'm in love with someone else since some month._

**Sakura** * who tried the best that she could to hold her tears* : _Who is she?_

**Sasuke:** _Karin. Forgive me._

**Sakura:** _How dare you ?_

_How do you want that i forgive you?_

_Do you know how i feel? Do you know at least that i do for you, that i give to you._

_Do you know how it's hurt me that you say, Sasuke._

_You know what, Sasuke, i don't care, i really don't care about me, you, her, you are just nothing , you are just a bastard, you deserve to be alone and nothing else. _

_I hope she will make you suffer like you do it to me ._

_I'm really an idiot, since some month, it's already like that, and i didn't see it..._

_I'm really disappointed..._

_I would never have had to trust you but i loved you so much since longtime._

_They were right._

**Sasuke:** _You can go to them, you know, i don't hold you._

_They will cheer you up probably, your « precious friend « like you always say , but inside of me, i think that they don't care about you just like me, to tell the truth, Itachi, is my brother, so he is kinda like me, he doesn't consider you as a friend._

**Sakura:** _Just shut up, Sasuke, you don't know anything about them and specially your brother. You are totally opposite._

**Sasuke:** _Hn_

**Sakura:** _It's true that you don't have vocabulary. It's sad for you..._

_Goodbye Sasuke._

Sasuke shows to her a derisive smile

And Sakura run away faster than she can do, she want forget about him, about their past, their history, he is nothing for her since today, but netherless she was hurt, she want cry but she knows that nothing will change, but why he was like that?

Why she doesn't listen that people say, why she was so blind, she doesn't deserve it.

Her tears wound along her cheeks, she couln't take it anymore.

She was breathless.

* * *

At this time, Sasuke was thinking about Sakura.

I'm really sorry Sakura, i can't deny it.

I know, that you will never forgive me, but you know, others men really love you.

And at least, them, can make you happy.

They really fight for you, they try to show to you their feelings, they try really hard since longtime. And you should notice it.

But you are so innocent, you know you are a nice girl and you will be forever in my heart.

I really liked you. Sa-ku-ra.

I should never have said these things.

Moreover, I even don't think these things.

It's true that they don't consider you like friend, it's because you are more for them.

I should never have played with you, your feelings.

And the most, never lie to you...

Since today, i lost you forever, and i'm not really ready to lose you.

Even if i don't say to you my feeling, you are important for me... but now it's already late.

Don't blame me please … I know that i'm just a asshole.

I'm a liar...

_Sorry Sakura.._.

**xox**

**-Extracted of Linkin Park : Pushing Me Away-**

_This is the last smile_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie_

_Everything has to end_

_You'll soon find we're out of time left_

_To watch it all unwind._

_Why I never walked away?_

_Why I played myself this way?_

_Now I see you're testing me pushes me away._

_I've tried like you_

_To do everything you wanted too_

_This is the last time_

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you._

**xox**

At the same time, Sakura, look at the sky, she was thinking that she was so weak in front of Sasuke.

She feel so damn stupid, to never notice his trick with Karin, she would have had to suspect it, it was si evident, netherless it's like that...

He always lied again and again.

Netherless, it's not like nobody say to her, how he was.

They were right since the beginning.

**Sakura:** Guys, i'm so sorry, why i didn't listen?

And then, her phone ringing.

She looks the caller _« Itachi «_

But she doesn't answer.

**Sakura :** Itachi..., you, and the others, i really miss you all.

A bell was listened .

One message received.

Sakura went to her phone and read the message.

**From Itachi :**

_Sakura, i know the story between you and Sasuke... Pick up the phone please._

**For Itachi :**

_I'm sorry, Itachi, I really don't want talk about it._

**From Itachi :**

_The others are here with me, you know, we are always here for you, and we will be here for you forever. _

_You can count on us, so don't keep all by yourself, you know, that Sasuke never deserve you._

**For Itachi :**

_It's not really Sasuke, the problem, but me..., why i don't listen...you say it to me. _

_I__'m so so sorry Itachi, you can't know how i'm sorry about this, but you know how i'm, always do what i want so i think i deserve it._

**From Itachi:**

_Sakura, you are human, to err is human, you know, we are not angry about you, we knows how much you loved Sasuke and since longtime. _

_So we have put our feelings in stand by for just see your happy face, we love when you smile :) ._

**For Itachi : **

_I Love you guys 3, you can't know how much i love you, you are all for me, never, i say never, somebody will come to interfere between us, Sasuke was the last, and i'm still sorry... _

_There are just you in my life forever and ever héhé. _

_Thanks. Thanks. Thanks to stay by my side. All of you, you are just amazing, and really i know it, without you, i'm really nothing._

**From Itachi:**

_You are welcome. You see, I make you speak._

Sakura was thinking, that maybe she shouldnt have said her words in her last message, maybe she shouldn't have said that she love them, it's maybe a little much for them.

She was a bit worried.

But, it's just the truth.

She can't live without them.

They are her all, they are the best part of her life.

**From Itachi:**

_Look into the window.._

Sakura moved near the window and see, all the Akatsuki, here, in her home.

She open the window, a little surprise.

**Everybody :** _We also (fucking) love you Sakura, (un). _**[ I can't forget Hidan and Deidara ^^ ]**

Sakura run for join them, the tears in her eyes, she open the door and jump literally on their arms.

**Sakura :** _The most difficult to believe, it's that Hidan say Love you too. Haha_

**Hidan :** _Just shut up your fucking mouth and Appreciate._

**The others :**_ To tell the truth, we are agree with him._

At this moment, the rain stopped to fall and a sunbeam appeared in the sky

The sadness disappeared to leave the place for the happiness.

And then, there is the love in the air …

You can't deny it ;).

* * *

Whou, I hop you'll like it.

I'm really really sorry for Sasu/Saku fan ^^ . I don't want make him so bad =)

I wait for your review :D .

Thanks to read my story.


End file.
